


Book a Passion

by PurpleGemStoneT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Dark Comedy, Drug Use, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, G!Sans-Underfell, Sans smokes weed, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Speciesism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGemStoneT/pseuds/PurpleGemStoneT
Summary: Frans book, don't like then don't read.Sans PoVFrisk PoVSans refuses his brothers offer to join the royal guard yet again, so he goes to wander the woods to be alone but when he comes across a woman buried in the snow he soon finds himself in a whirlwind of emotions he never thought he had.





	Book a Passion

**Author's Note:**

> There will be longer chapters later.
> 
> -PG

The oldest skeleton of the two brothers snorted as he leaned back against the wall of Grillby’s restaurant as he reached up with his left hand to bring the lit joint to his awaiting mouth were he took a long drag of it and inhaled the smoke into his ribcage.  
It had been a long day at the sentry station, a blizzard had started halfway into his shift and he had to actually zip up his black jacket to keep the snow from getting in his red sweater.  
Nothing ruined his day more than some cold ribs. 

Taking a few more drags from the joint he let it fall to the snow-covered ground was where he stepped on the lit joint. With a grunt, he adjusted his coat and walked into the restaurant welcoming the warmth that the place offered.  
His black steel-toed boots clanked down on the wooden floor as he walked across the restaurant towards the bar area where he usually sat most nights.

Pulling the chair out he sits down on the stool, the chair gives slightly at his heavyweight but doesn’t break. He relaxes as lays his arms across the smooth countertop, the fire elemental glances over at him with an annoyed expression as if seeing him there was the destain of his every day. Sans just smiled a wide shark-like smile with his one gold tooth gleaming in the firelight.

The fire elemental, Grillby, places a shot glass in front of Sans with a barely audible clink of glass. He also placed a thing of mustered with some fireball next to it knowing it was the skeletons usual shot.

Sans smirked seeing the drinks he liked, “Put it on ma tab Grillbs.”

He watched as Grillby purplish blue flames sparked then subsided as he reached for the liquor, poured Sans his first shot of the night then went to serve another customer.

Sans just smirked, as he reached for his shot and downed it, the magic-laced shot turned his ecto tongue pleasantly going down. The red eye lights in the dark cavern of his eyes glow brightly as he looked blankly ahead with a smirk on his face, today was gonna be a good day, he thought. 

Unknown to him that day was going to by the day his life was going to be turned upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a comment of what you would like to see in this story  
> go right ahead and maybe I will add it to the story.
> 
> -PG


End file.
